OS : Le Retour aux Origines
by juliefanfic
Summary: Pour mes chers lecteurs qui m'ont suivie assidûment, voici un regroupement des OS demandés sur mon histoire Le Retour aux Origines. N'oubliez pas de m'en demander, je ne mords pas ! En espérant toutefois qu'ils vous plaisent. juliefanfic.
1. OS NUMERO 1

_Hello ! Me revoici avec un OS sur ma propre fanfic !_

 _Pour ceux qui seraient tombés par hasard ici, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous rendre directement sur ma fanfiction, car il s'agit d'OS demandés par mes lecteurs, une fois que j'eus fini d'écrire._

 _Et pour ceux qui ont déjà lu Le Retour aux Origines et qui ont certaines envies, un OS qui leur tient à cœur, faites-moi en part, je ne mange pas ! Promis !_

 _Voilà... En espérant que cela vous plaise._

 _Juliefanfic._

 **OS NUMERO 1 :**

 **L'amour de Melethiel** **...**

 _(Pour vous Melior Silverdjane et Fet, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !)_

Melethiel n'avait jamais été une jeune fille comme les autres. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que son parrain était un Hobbit qui faisait la moitié de sa taille, qu'elle avait du sang des Hommes dans les veines ou encore qu'elle possédait de petites tâches de rousseur sur les joues. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette Semi-Elfe se distinguait des autres tant par sa gentillesse que par son esprit facétieux qu'elle tenait de sa famille maternelle.  
Elle était en effet connue pour plusieurs petites bêtises allant du barbouillage sur le visage de ses parents pendant qu'ils dormaient, jusqu'aux vêtements colorés en rose pour les garçons. Pour cette action dernière, elle avait vraiment du chercher loin pour réussir son coup. Il lui avait en effet fallu emprunter de la teinture à Mamie Vanna, demander de l'aide à son oncle Rúmil pour chercher les habits de son autre oncle Haldir et de son père, puis plonger le tout dans de l'eau préalablement chauffer à la forge de son grand-père Aulë. Autant dire qu'il y avait eu un sacré travail de coordination derrière et qu'elle avait reçu de l'aide de la part de ces derniers, aussi. Mais cela en avait valu la peine. Elle se rappelait encore du regard incrédule de l'ancien Capitaine des Armées de la Lothlorien. Épique.

Ses parents avaient souvent du la gronder, mais ils n'avaient jamais pu le faire sévèrement. Et si Melethiel avait passé une partie de son temps assise au coin du mur, elle ne les adorait pas moins pour autant. Ils étaient son roc, ses guides. Ils étaient toujours là pour elle, pour la soutenir, l'aider à avancer dans le chemin de la vie, mais savait aussi la faire sourire et rire de la plus belle des façons. Elle avait des parents en or, et elle en avait conscience.

Son adolescence se passa plutôt bien, et elle ne dépassa pas de grande manière les limites fixées, à la plus grande joie d'Elenna et Orophin qui la virent s'assagir, même si une dose d'audace et de facéties brillaient toujours dans ses prunelles bleues. De nombreux prétendants vinrent la courtiser, ce qui ne plut que moyennement à son père qui les renvoya à grand coup de pieds aux fesses, arguant que c'étaient des abrutis et qu'elle méritait bien mieux. Et si cela l'agaça quelque peu, elle s'en moqua finalement rapidement, n'ayant éprouvé aucun sentiment pour ces ados en pleine puberté qui ne songeaient pas à grands choses d'autres que partir s'éclater en bande et sortir avec une fille bien roulée. Sa mère lui avait dit une fois que peu importait la Terre où l'on se trouvait, les garçons étaient toujours les mêmes, et cela la désespérait. Ne pouvait-il pas y avoir une personne de sexe masculin intelligente sur cette planète ? Finalement elle rencontra un Elfe rat de bibliothèque qui dévorait livres sur livres, ayant une soif de connaissance inépuisable. Ravie de tomber sur lui et de voir à quel point il différait des autres, elle lui avait beaucoup parlé et de fil en aiguille ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis d'Ëa.

Sa plus grande joie fut toutefois quand Ethuilion, son petit frère, naquit. C'était un merveilleux elfing aux touffes blondes de leur mère et aux yeux bruns de leur père. Elle venait tout juste d'être reconnue adulte quand il avait pointé le bout de son nez un beau matin de printemps, et elle prenait son rôle de grande sœur très à cœur. Elle lui montrait la voie à suivre, comme sa plus jeune tante avait pu le faire pour elle.

C'est ainsi que soixante ans après être arrivée avec ses parents en Aman, elle dut partir avec Elerinna chercher des amis de leurs parents, Legolas et Gimli. Elle savait que l'un deux était un Nain, et elle était très curieuse. Rares étaient les membres de cette race à Valinor, et à vrai dire elle n'en avait croisé aucun. Bien évidemment, son grand-père Aulë lui en avait parlé avec beaucoup d'éloquence, en même temps il était leur créateur, mais elle n'avait jamais pu en croiser un, lui parler, ce genre de choses qui fait que le personnage conté devient une personne vivante, faite de chair et d'os et non plus seulement de récits.

S'approchant du rivage avec sa tante, elle remarqua soudain un petit homme de forte carrure sauter d'un bateau de taille moyenne. Pestant contre le fait que sa chute venait de lui tremper le bas de son pantalon, il attira le sourire d'un ellon à ses côtés, même si ce dernier sembla tout faire pour le réprimer.

Détaillant le compagnon du Nain Gimli, elle s'aperçut que c'était un très bel homme. Un très très bel homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux prunelles orageuses. Un guerrier habile au fort tempérament mais dont le visage montrait la douceur qu'il possédait pour ses proches.

Rougissant doucement, elle entendit Elerinna se mettre à rire à ses côtés, se moquant d'elle sans aucun doute. Lui donnant un coup léger dans les côtes, elle geignit :

« - _Ce n'est pas drôle !_

 _-Bien sûr que si !_ répliqua cette dernière en gloussant. _Tu as les hormones en fusion, tu baves devant le beau, grand et fort Legolas, et tu ne peux même pas cacher l'étincelle de désir dans tes yeux ! Quand je vais dire ça à Elenna, tu vas avoir droit au discours sur le danger des rapports sexuels avant une vie de couple ! Ça va être d'un comique...,_ termina-t-elle faussement rêveuse.

Grognant, Melethiel baissa le regard vers le sable avant de secouer la tête. Elerinna était vraiment insupportable parfois quand elle se mettait en tête de l'embarrasser. Mais promis, un jour elle se vengerait ! Souriant à cette pensée soudaine, elle se dirigea avec cette dernière vers les arrivants, qui les détaillèrent sans trop de cérémonies. Cela la mit un peu mal à l'aise mais prenant sur elle, elle allait expliquer la raison de leur venue quand l'elleth la coupa :

-Venez ! Ma sœur vous attend !

 _A_ _lors là, c'_ _es_ _t des plus explicites !_ songea-t-elle ironiquement. Il n'y avait aucun détail sur qui elles étaient, qui s'avérait être la fameuse sœur... Nope, rien de rien. D'ailleurs, la mine interrogative de leurs interlocuteurs le prouvait assez. Le Nain sembla finalement réfléchir et scanda plusieurs fois les mots « Votre sœur ». Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire la vérité, ce génie de Gimli trouva tout seul :

-Elerinna ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est toi, petite ?

-Plus si petite que ça, répliqua sa compagne de route.

Et Melethiel ne pouvait que lui donner raison. La blonde était en effet une magnifique elleth qui attirait l'œil des garçons comme un pot de miel les abeilles.

-Mais venez, finit-elle avec un sourire, sinon Elenna va me faire la peau. »

Souriant à son tour, la Semi-Elfe détailla davantage l'ellon en face d'elle. Son visage était fin, ses traits durs et délicats à la fois. Il semblait empreint de contradictions, à la fois calme et rebel, heureux mais portant un poids sur le cœur, doux mais très puissant. Oui, il n'était pas comme les autres. De plus, il était plutôt bien bâti. Un bon mètre quatre-vingts-dix, svelte même si les muscles de son torse se dessinaient sous le tissus de sa fine chemise. Elle devait avouer, il était craquant. Très craquant même, et cela lui induisaient quelques pensées pas très chastes. Encore heureux que sa tante Galadriel ne soit pas là pour entendre ses songes, sans quoi elle n'aurait plus su où se mettre.

Reprenant finalement le contrôle, son côté frondeur prit le dessus et alors que les joues de deux jeunes gens rougissaient, elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire non feint. Elle était heureuse de le rencontrer, et cela semblait réciproque. De même, il apparaissait clairement qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était, et son éducation la poussait à se présenter dans les formes, même si ses hormones faisaient la fête.

Lorsque leurs peaux se touchèrent, le cœur de la peredhel manqua un battement. Dieu, que sa peau était douce et ferme à la fois ! Un contact sensationnel qui ne manqua pas de la faire se sentir un tantinet maladroite. Heureusement pour elle, Legolas ne s'en aperçut pas, et lui demanda :

« -Comment vous appelez-vous, gente demoiselle ?

Inspirant profondément pour oublier le trouble qu'il faisait naître en elle, elle déclara en laissant ses lèvres s'étirer :

-Melethiel. »

L'ellon se figea soudainement et rougit. Il était mignon, ainsi. C'était confirmé, il était le plus bel homme ayant croisé son chemin. Enfin... Il semblait être gêné. La raison du pourquoi restait un mystère, mais peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'elle était la fille de son amie ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle reprit finalement ses esprits avant de l'enjoindre à avancer, ce qu'il fit sans plus de cérémonies.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Elerinna discutait joyeusement avec Gimli tandis que Legolas et elle-même, en retrait, restaient discrets. Melethiel jeta quelques regards à la dérobée au prince, pensant sincèrement qu'il ne faisait plus attention à elle. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise à ses côtés, ne comprenant pas tellement les émotions qui étaient les siennes, mais étrangement heureuse également. C'était incompréhensible, et elle commençait à s'agacer elle-même de réagir comme une pré-ado en face d'un jeune garçon venu lui parler.

Elle fut soulagée en franchissant la porte, car elle sut alors quoi faire. En effet, alors que le Prince de la Forêt Noire saluait chaleureusement ses parents, la Semi-Elfe, elle, se dirigea vers son frère. Celui-ci l'atteignit cependant le premier en lui sautant dans les bras. Le serrant fort contre elle, elle le reposa finalement au sol en le regardant tendrement.

- _Mimi !_ s'exclama Ethuilion. _Naneth, elle a préparé du poisson mais moi j'aime pas ça !_

Riant légèrement de la mimique de son petit frère, elle sourit au Nain lorsqu'elle l'entendit commenter :

-Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il a dit...

-C'était du sindarin, expliqua calmement Melethiel. Il ne sait pas encore bien parler le Commun, bien qu'il connaisse deux ou trois mots.

-Oh ! souffla le fils d'Aulë avant de se tourner vers l'elfing et de dire lentement, en articulant : Bonjour !

Ethuilion, contrairement à son habitude, fut pris d'un vent de timidité et se cacha derrière les jupes de son aînée. Il devait très certainement être impressionné par l'homme, qui bien que de taille moindre possédait une forte carrure et une aura guerrière, même si une certaine joyeuseté habillait son visage.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il quand même en restant derrière sa sœur.

Melethiel vit soudain les lèvres de leur mère s'étirer tendrement devant ce spectacle. Elle avait tout vu et cela l'attendrissait. Elle s'adressa finalement à son fils, un peu taquine :

- _Et bien, Ethuilion, où est donc passé ton courage de preux chevalier ? Tu n'es pas timide d'habitude..._

Ceci fit bien évidemment rougir davantage l'elfing, mais Elenna embraya rapidement sur un sujet moins plaisant, plus sérieux :

 _-Quant au poisson, tu en mangeras mon cher. Pas forcément tout, mais au moins la moitié..._

- _Mais, Naneth,_ gémit-il.

- _Écoute ta mère_ , intervint alors leur père en apportant de quoi se désaltérer. »

La discussion fut alors close, tout du moins sur ce sujet-là, car chacun s'intéressa aux nouvelles rapportées par Legolas et Gimli. Melethiel vit sa mère pleurer doucement, en toute discrétion, lorsqu'elle apprit la naissance du fils d'Aragorn et Arwen. Cela la touchait beaucoup, elle qui ne pouvait plus voir cette branche de sa famille.

Lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin, la Semi-Elfe monta à l'étage de la grange et s'assit à la fenêtre, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Elle souhait s'aérer l'esprit après cette journée des plus remplies.

Soupirant doucement, elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, avant de jouer avec quelques unes de ses boucles. Sa chevelure, elle savait qu'elle ne la tenait ni de sa mère, ni de son père. Son père... Orophin, elle l'avait compris il y a longtemps, n'était pas son géniteur. Mais elle s'en moquait. Le guérisseur avait été là pour ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas. C'est lui qu'elle appelait _Ada,_ et personne d'autre. Certes un humain avait mis sa mère enceinte, et mais c'était un homme mauvais. Oh, elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire, mais sa naneth le lui avait dit, et elle la croyait. Elenna ne mentait jamais.

Elle fut soudainement sortie de ses pensées en voyant quelqu'un quelques mètres plus bas, juste au dessous d'elle. Baissant la tête, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Legolas. Rougissant un peu, elle remercia la nuit qui venait de tomber et qui cachait la couleur de ses joues, avant d'inviter l'ellon à monter. Évidemment, ce dernier ne prit pas les moyens traditionnels, et ramassant délicatement quelque chose au sol il finit par grimper sur le mur avant d'atterrir à ses côtés.

« - _Pour vous_ , murmura-t-il quelques instants plus tard en lui tendant une rose.

- _Merci_ , souffla-t-elle en sentant la fleur avant de la mettre dans ses cheveux.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, les deux regardant le Ciel, avant que Melethiel ne le brise :

- _Alors, première journée sur ces terres ?_

- _Oui_ , déclara-t-il. _Et je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris par les richesses que j'y ai découvert. Tout n'est que pureté en ces lieux, bien loin d'Arda qui je dois l'avouer, commence peu à peu à perdre de son éclat. Elle n'est plus comme avant._

Sentant son cœur se serrer face à la tristesse palpable de l'homme, elle le regarda doucement avant de dire avec compassion :

 _-J'en suis navrée. Je n'ai pas connu Arda mais ma mère m'en parle parfois, et elle m'a contée la beauté de la Lorien, la splendeur de la Cité Blanche. J'ai du mal à concevoir qu'en à peine quelques décennies, cela puisse commencer à disparaître. Le temps semble passer de façon bien différente ici..._

- _En effet_ , acquiesça gravement le prince en hochant la tête. _Mais les hommes eux-même vivent à un rythme différent. Je sais toutefois que mon fidèle ami Aragorn ainsi que sa descendance sauront prendre soin de leurs terres et feront leur possible pour les conserver du mieux qu'ils le pourront._

- _Je l'espère_ , dit Melethiel à voix basse.

Un nouveau silence prit place, au cœur de la nuit. Mais bientôt Elenna appela sa fille, la sommant de rentrer à l'intérieur car il était tard et qu'elle risquait d'attraper froid. Se tournant vers son nouvel ami, elle le regarda quelques instants avant de murmurer :

- _Nous reverrons-nous rapidement ? Nous deux ?_

Hochement légèrement la tête, l'Elfe déclara :

- _Je viendrai demain en soirée, ici même._ »

Souriant alors, la Semi-Elfe s'approcha de l'homme, et faisant fi de la timidité qui la saisit soudain, lui embrassa la joue avant de sauter du haut de la fenêtre et d'atterrir souplement au sol, une moue mi-amusée mi-troublée sur le visage, conscient qu'un bel ellon la contemplait de là-haut, et qu'il était surpris par son agilité. Lui adressant un dernier regard, elle le vit disparaître à son tour, partant rejoindre Gimli qui s'en était allé vers une auberge proche. Soupirant doucement, Melethiel regagna son logis.

Les soirées qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Partant se coucher tôt, la peredhel s'en allait finalement par la fenêtre et montait à la grange, là où l'attendait patiemment Legolas, une fleur pour elle à chaque fois, mais toujours d'une espèce différente. Ils parlaient peu et se contentaient de rester ensemble. Une fois, après une journée chargée en émotions, le prince lui raconta sa rencontre avec sa mère. Il était ému et troublé, et Melethiel s'en retrouva retournée elle aussi, sentant ses sentiments comme s'ils étaient les siens.

Elenna finit par découvrir le pot-aux-roses, et en parla avec sa fille. À la grande surprise de la jeune femme, sa mère ne la gronda nullement, ne lui fit nul discours sur les dangers d'un rapport avant les fiançailles, mais la questionna simplement, la mine curieuse. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait confiance en son soupirant et qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup mais que malgré cela, s'il s'avérait qu'il la rendait malheureuse, elle saurait la défendre car elle était son bien le plus précieux. Cela tira quelques larmes à la Semi-Elfe, qui remercia Eru de lui avoir donné une parente comme elle.

Orophin, quant à lui, ne le sut pas de suite mais quand il découvrit la nouvelle, par accident d'ailleurs, il eut une sérieuse discussion avec Legolas qu'il menaça de détruire s'il touchait de mauvaise façon à un seul cheveux de son enfant. Lorsqu'elle le sut, la jeune femme s'en émut mais elle parla tout de même avec son père, lui disant qu'elle était assez grande pour prendre ses décisions seule et que de toute façon, pour le moment, ni elle ni l'ellon n'étaient ensemble.

Les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent pas à pas, leur amour naissant au fil des jours passant, devenant de plus en plus fort de telle manière qu'à la fin, se séparer devenait une réelle torture.

Leur premier baiser eut lieu un soir d'automne alors que la nuit qui tombait était fraîche et que le vent soufflait doucement, balayant quelques feuilles rouges et or sur son passage. Melethiel avait tremblé légèrement de froid, et le Prince de l'Eryn Lasgalen l'avait couverte de sa cape. Proches l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient regardé tendrement, comme pour la première fois et leur lèvres s'étaient scellées dans un accord parfait, leurs gémissements et soupirs créant une symphonie des plus belles.

La cour que lui fit Legolas dura un long moment, mais leur amour chaste les emplissait de bonheur. La peredhel était jeune et ne pensait pas au mariage pour le moment. Dix ans durant, une éternité pour les hommes mais peu pour les habitants d'Aman, ils se contentèrent du peu qu'ils avaient, de leurs moments volés, de leurs possibles visions du futur. Mais au bout de cette dixième année, le Prince prit une grande décision, de celle qui changent toute une vie.

Ce fut une belle matinée de printemps ce jour-là. L'herbe était couverte de rosée, les arbres bourgeonnaient et des oiseaux chantaient. Valinor était splendide et le cadre se prêtait parfaitement au projet de l'ellon. Legolas avait emmenée Melethiel au bord d'une rivière et ils avaient parlé tous deux, leur amour roulant dans leurs mots et regards à chaque instant. L'homme avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains, et dans un magnifique monologue, avait demandé la main à sa belle. Celle-ci, comblée, avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation.

Ils ne se marièrent pas de suite, comme voulant profiter de ce statut encore un petit moment mais quand ils le firent, cinq ans plus tard, chacun se souvint de ce jour, des étoiles brillant dans les yeux des jeunes époux, de la tendresse de leurs parents, et de la liesse de la réception après la cérémonie officielle.

Ceci avait été la plus belle journée depuis un millénaire et leur amour puissant, que chacun put constater à ce moment-là, en inspira plus d'un.

 _FIN_

 _Et voilà ! Mon premier OS, alors n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	2. OS NUMERO 2

_Hello ! Voici un nouvel OS. Je me suis amusée à l'écrire, et il est à prendre au second degré._

 _J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ces temps-ci et j'avais besoin de rire un peu, alors voilà !_

 _En espérant tout de même que vous ne soyez pas déçus..._

 **OS NUMERO 2 :**

 **Elerinna et Gimli**

 _ **« Oh, allons ! Préparer les tables du mariage n'est pas une tâche si difficile !**_

 _ **Pas difficile, certes. Mais foutrement chiante. »**_

 ** _«_ _Peut-être le Monstre du Loch Ness est-il un chapelier_ _rose_ _?_ _»_**

 _(Pour toi, Lol, en espérant qu'il te plaise ! ^^)_

« -Il ne reste plus qu'à placer les étiquettes avec les noms ! s'exclama Elerinna avec un grand sourire pour le Nain.

Gimli redressa soudainement la tête et regarda l'elleth attentivement, de l'espoir plein les yeux. La torture allait bientôt se finir ? Vrai de vrai ? Il semblait bien que oui... Merci Mahal, il n'en pouvait déjà plus et avait l'impression que le suicide l'attendait au tournant !

-Grands Dieux ! soupira-t-il. J'ai bien cru que ce moment n'arriverait jamais !

-Oh, allons ! fit la jeune femme un peu taquine. Préparer les tables du mariage n'est pas une tâche si difficile !

Le fils d'Aulë grogna. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de rendre ce service, déjà ? Ah oui, c'était parce que les futurs époux s'avéraient être le Prince de L'Eryn Lasgalen ainsi que la fille de son amie. Mais franchement, il commençait à se dire qu'il aurait du dire non, quitte à passer pour un crétin égoïste. C'est qu'il fallait que tout soit parfait, au millimètre près. Il ne fallait rien froisser, chaque chose avait une place précise et s'il décidait de décorer un peu trop vite, il se faisait taper sur les doigts par les oreilles pointues présentes... Bref, que de joie en cette matinée !

-Pas difficile, certes, répliqua-t-il. Mais foutrement chiante.

Ce qui bien évidemment fit rire la diablesse. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, et à vrai dire il se mit à sourire à son tour. Elerinna n'était vraiment plus l'elfing qu'ils avaient connu, mais la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue était tout aussi fantastique. Celui qui capturerait son cœur aurait bien de la chance.

-On peut peut-être reléguer ? proposa-t-elle finalement. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas le temps de finir. Le mariage n'a lieu que demain... »

Le Nain la regarda alors comme si elle était Eru en personne, une divinité bienveillante qui avait décidé qu'il ne méritait pas de souffrir davantage. Merci Seigneur pour lui avoir permis de découvrir une amie aussi extraordinaire ! La détaillant tout de même, histoire de vérifier que ce n'était pas une blague pour faire s'effondrer son pauvre état mental, il la vit froncer les sourcils. Elle réfléchissait, et il se demanda bien à quoi. Mais soudain un sourire éblouissant vint éclairer son visage, tandis qu'une lueur d'amusement passait dans ses prunelles bleutées. Gimli fronça finalement lui aussi les sourcils, songeant qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir ce à quoi elle pensait.

Elerinna, d'un pas légèrement sautillant et la mine tout à fait innocente, se dirigea vers un ellon qui s'occupait de placer les chaises. Celui-ci, curieux de la visite, la fixa de ses yeux interrogateurs. Cachant derrière son dos la carte des emplacements de chacun et les étiquettes, elle lui rendit son regard mais avec un air de Chat Botté collé au visage. Se doutant de quelque chose, l'homme se redressa tout à fait et lui demanda :

« - _Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité, ma dame ?_

Remarquant le sourire moqueur du Nain envers l'Elfe qui ne savait pas dans quel guêpier il venait de tomber, elle se concentra très fort pour ne pas rire.

- _En vérité, oui_ , fit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Cette réplique ne lui valut qu'une expression un peu perdue. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, et tant mieux ! Se tournant finalement légèrement vers son ami, elle lui fit signe de se préparer à décoller en quatrième vitesse.

- _Voici_ , fit-elle en lui tendant ce qu'elle cachait derrière son dos, _le plan de table ainsi que les étiquettes. Placez-les correctement, surtout ! Merci et cao !_ »

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de protester qu'elle se barra en courant, riant avec Gimli qui la talonnait.

Ils entendirent quelques cris outrés, mais s'en moquèrent de la plus belle des façons. En même temps, ces deux-là réunis ne pouvaient qu'en faire à leur tête ! Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils venaient de commettre un crime, non ? S'arrêtant finalement pour reprendre leur souffle, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils se trouvaient chez un distillateur, et que sa remise pleine à craquer de bouteilles était vide de toute présence humaine.

« -J'ai soif, souffla le fils d'Aulë en se dirigeant vers un récipient en verre.

-Parce que tu crois que boire de l'eau-de-vie va te désaltérer peut-être ? fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Les Nains boivent depuis tout petit, et nous supportons très bien cette boisson bénie des dieux ! répliqua-t-il en retirant le bouchon.

-Eru, soupira finalement Elerinna, vaincue.  
Voyant son ami boire, elle se dirigea vers un établis et y déposa plusieurs pièces. Il ne serait pas dit qu'ils étaient des voleurs ! Secouant la tête, elle vit finalement Gimli regardait la bouteille étrangement. Il avait arrêté de se désaltérer.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est de l'eau, commenta-t-il surpris. De la bonne eau, mais de l'eau quand même.

-Et alors ? Ça ne va pas te tuer ! Et tu es sûr au moins que c'est de l'eau et non pas de l'alcool ?

-Sûr et certain, affirma le Nain avant de lui tendre la bouteille. Tu veux goûter pour voir par toi-même ?

Tergiversant quelques secondes, la jeune femme finit par prendre sa décision. Ce n'étaient pas quelques gorgées qui allaient la tuer ! S'approchant alors, elle respira les effluves dégagées par la boisson et fut choquée de ne rien sentir. Les eaux-de-vie n'étaient-elles pas censées avoir une odeur particulière ? Haussant finalement les épaules, elle goûta.

Si la boisson n'avait pas de senteurs particulières, ce fut tout autre chose pour son arôme. Il n'en avait pas, au premier abord. De l'eau en somme. Mais ensuite, vint lui exploser sur la langue les arômes de diverses fruits. De l'abricot, de la framboise, de la mûre... Tout y passa, les uns après les autres mais ne se mélangeant pas. Un Vala devait être derrière cette création, car c'était impossible que cette boisson puisse exister autrement.

-C'est vraiment délicieux, déclara-t-elle après s'être remise de sa surprise. C'est de l'eau aromatisée mais c'est vraiment super. Je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait exister. »

Il fut finalement décidé d'en prendre plusieurs bouteilles, et le tas de pièce se trouvant sur l'établis augmenta de manière considérable. Les deux amis se dirigèrent aussitôt vers un étang, décidés à passer une bonne fin de matinée, et certainement une bonne après-midi aussi.

La chaleur les rendant assoiffés, ils burent beaucoup, sans réellement se soucier des gens qui les cherchaient probablement depuis leur disparition une heure plus tôt. Ils discutèrent de beaucoup de choses et leur bonne humeur augmenta en flèche, les faisant rire parfois pour rien. Mais bientôt Elerinna se sentit étrange, pas mal en point, mais le sol semblait tanguer. En regardant la tête de Gimli, elle comprit qu'il ressentait les mêmes symptômes. Elle tenta d'assimiler ce qu'il lui arrivait mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit quelque chose d'affreux dans l'étang. Un monstre qui les guettait patiemment.

Se redressant tout à fait, manquant de tomber à la renverse, elle se sentit pâlir devant ses yeux globuleux et son long cou.

« -Le Monstre du Loch Ness ! s'écria-t-elle paniquée.

-Où ? Où ? fit le Nain, inconscient du danger mortel.

-Dans l'eau ! Il est géant en plus ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt la menace.

-Par Mahal, souffla Gimli d'un air ébahi en regardant dans la direction indiquée. Quel est donc cet étrange chapelier habillé en rose qui nous regarde ?

-Un chapelier ? le questionna Elerinna en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Mais tu as perdu la boule ma parole ! C'est le Monstre du Loch Ness, je te dis !

-Peut-être le Monstre du Loch Ness est-il un chapelier rose ? suggéra son ami en s'éloignant pas à pas du bord de l'étang.

Il ne put cependant poursuivre ses autres élucubrations, car il vit soudain sa pipe s'élever dans les airs et partir loin de lui...

-Ma pipe s'enfuit ! hurla-t-il en paniquant. Faut la rattraper ! Vite !

L'elleth vit alors ce dont le fils d'Aulë parlait, et récupérant la seule bouteille qui avait en partie échappé à leur grande soif elle s'élança à sa poursuite, car il était déjà parti chercher son objet sauvage et indiscipliné.

-Elle vole ! fit-elle finalement ahurie.

-Bien sûr ! répliqua le Nain comme si ça coulait de source. C'est une pipe naine !

-Ah ! Parce qu'elles volent, elles ?

-Tout à fait, et elles s'enfuient quand on ne s'en sert pas assez !

On aurait pu penser à ce moment-là qu'il se moquait véritablement de l'Elfe, mais il la regarda avec une telle sincérité qu'on ne put douter de son honnêteté. Mais heureusement pour eux, ils croisèrent quelques instants plus tard une personne qui s'aperçut qu'ils étaient loin d'être dans leur état normal...

-Elerinna ? demanda une femme très âgée avec des verrues sur le nez et qui était pas mal dans le genre personne maléfique.

-Une sorcière ! cria-t-elle en tentant de s'enfuir.

Elle ne partit cependant pas bien loin, car elle buta sur un cailloux et tomba sans aucune grâce sur le sol.

-Une sorcière ? dit le fils d'Aulë d'un ton pas très convaincu avant d'étudier leur interlocutrice. C'est plutôt un poisson parlant, en fait. Tu dois avoir des problèmes de vision, mon amie !

-Mais que diable se passe-t-il ? fit la femme d'un ton excédé en les détaillant tous les deux.

Elle n'eut cependant pas besoin de chercher sa réponse bien loin, car elle remarqua la bouteille à moitié entamée dans les mains de sa descendante. S'approchant à pas mesurés, soufflant d'exaspération tandis qu'Elerinna criait sous la terreur, elle respira bientôt l'odeur du liquide, et ne put retenir un juron bien senti.

-Yavanna ? l'interpella soudain une voix rauque et chaleureuse.

-Je suis là, Aulë, répondit-elle simplement.

Lorsqu'il apparut, elle le vit froncer les sourcils, se demandant certainement pourquoi il y avait un Nain et une Elfe sur le sol en train de rire aux éclats et de hurler -terrorisés- en même temps. Lui tendant la bouteille pour faire taire ses questions silencieuses, elle l'entendit jurer à son tour.

-Je sais, déclara-t-elle. Et je compte bien tuer Tulkas dans les heures qui viennent.

Elle l'entendit grogner en signe d'assentiment, et laissant un sourire poindre sur son visage, elle décréta :

-Je les ramène chez nous pour pouvoir les surveiller et vérifier qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Toi, mon amour, peux-tu aller trouver Estë et lui demander de venir au plus vite ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça évidemment, et tout le beau monde se retrouva finalement dans leur salon. Elerinna et Gimli étaient à présent pris d'une crise de fou rire, et il leur semblait impossible de les calmer. Aussi, quand la guérisseuse débarqua, Kementári s'empressa de lui expliquer la situation :

« -Ils ont bu une bonne quantité d'eau-de-vie. Tu sais, mon amie, celle créée par Tulkas pour les occasions spéciales ? Ils ont du la confondre avec de l'eau simple, et les voilà complètement ivres... Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose qui pourrait les rendre normaux ?

-Je crains que non, commenta avec un air amusé la Valië. Mais je pense pouvoir accélérer le processus d'élimination de l'alcool. Par contre, ils vont avoir une importante migraine par la suite, et je te conseille de les laisser se reposer jusqu'au mariage de demain. »

Hochant la tête, elle la vit s'affairer et plus aucun autre mot ne fut échangé.

Elerinna se réveilla quand la nuit commença à tomber. La bouche pâteuse, elle eut l'impression qu'un camion s'était amusé à lui rouler dessus une bonne centaine de fois, écrasant chaque partie de son corps. Gémissant légèrement, elle se força à ouvrir les paupières et le regretta immédiatement, la faible luminosité de la pièce l'agressant.

« - _Mais je suis où ?_ murmura-t-elle difficilement.

- _Chez nous_ , la renseigna soudain une voix claire et chaleureuse.

Essayant de détailler son hôte, tentant par là même de faire taire sa nausée croissante, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une grande femme habillée de vert. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour rassembler correctement ses pensées, mais quand ce fut fait, elle ouvrit grand la bouche sous la surprise.

- _Mamie Vanna_ , souffla-t-elle.

- _Ici même_ , répliqua gentiment cette dernière avant de lui tendre un gobelet contenant un liquide à l'odeur répugnante. _Bois, ça t'aidera pour ton mal de tête_ _et ton estomac_ _._

Elerinna, contrairement à son habitude, ne tenta même pas de polémiquer et avala la boisson sans demander son reste, quand bien même le goût était affreux.

- _Merci_ , soupira-t-elle. _Mais comment suis-je arrivée ici ?_

 _-_ _Tu ne t'en rappelles ?_ la questionna gentiment sa grand-mère.

- _Pas vraiment_ , avoua-t-elle piteusement. _Je me souviens juste_ _de_ _m'être sentie étrange, même si j'ai quelques flashs de vision_ _s_ _rocambolesques..._

Riant légèrement, aggravant par ce fait même la migraine de sa petite fille, Yavanna déclara :

- _Cela ne m'étonne guère, mais je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, tout du moins ce dont j'ai été témoin et ce que nous avons deviné_ _avec ton grand-père_ _... »_

À la fin des explications, les joues de l'Elfe étaient d'une telle rougeur qu'on eut pu croire qu'elles étaient en feu. Elerinna avait honte et mourrait d'envie de se transformer en tortue pour se cacher dans sa carapace. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps ne serait-ce que de se rendre invisible sous les draps du lit dans lequel elle se reposait, car son ami débarqua soudain dans la pièce, la démarche pas très assurée.

Il s'avéra que le Nain était dans un pire état que l'elleth, et ce pour la raison qu'il avait bu bien plus que la jeune femme. Sa tête le lançait terriblement, mais il réussit tant bien que mal à tenir une conversation avec Elerinna, conversation pendant laquelle ils mirent leurs souvenirs en commun.

Bientôt, chacun regagna une chambre de la vaste demeure, et se prépara à s'endormir pour récupérer de leur journée.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, en cette soirée, la jeune Elfe se promit une chose : plus jamais elle ne boirait une eau qui avait un goût étrange. Et elle tint sa promesse, se souvenant toujours de ce jour honteux qui avait été sien. Fermant finalement les yeux, elle laissa son esprit dériver dans le Royaume d'Irmo, oubliant un instant tous ses récents soucis.

 _FIN_

 _Et voilà la fin de cet OS. À prendre au second degré, évidemment._

 _Et voilà les réponses aux anonymes :_

 _Yourfirstfan : Merci ma Zaza pour ta review. Je ne sais quoi dire, mais tu sais déjà ce que je pense. Tu es la meilleure et j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir pour amie. Bisous tout plein au miel. Julie._

 _Fet : Je suis heureuse que tu aies adoré, c'était le but d'ailleurs ! J'espère que la suite de mes écrits ne te dérangera pas et te plaira toujours autant, si tout du moins tu les lis. Bisous et merci de la review !_


	3. INFOS

_**INFOS :**_

Hello les gens, je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Je ne peux cependant me mettre de suite à l'écriture de l'OS car mon bac français est le 17, et je dois réviser. De même, le 4 juillet je passe pour mon oral, alors je préfère me lancer dans l'apprentissage pour l'instant, plutôt que d'écrire.

Mais je reprendrai après l'écriture, promis ! Ce sera toutefois mon dernier OS, car j'aimerai me consacrer à autre chose.

L'OS portera sur le couple Gimli / Elerinna qui aurait pu exister si de la simple amitié ne les avait pas liés. Donc, on verra un peu les choses qui auraient pu être !

Voilà mon petit mot. Bisous à toutes (et tous) et merci de me lire.

À la prochaine !


	4. OS NUMERO 3

_Coucou ! Comment ça va chers lecteurs ?_

 _Voici mon dernier OS qui j'espère vous plaira. Il porte sur le possible amour d'Elerinna et Gimli. Ceci m'a été à plusieurs reprises suggéré donc voici, voilà, voilou..._

 _Profitez et n'oubliez pas de commenter !_

 **OS NUMERO 3 :**

 **LES FLAMMES AMOUREUSES**

 _(Pour vous Lol, Yourfirstfan et Fet)_

Elerinna ferma doucement les yeux en sentant la brise marine de l'océan soufflait sur son visage, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux blonds. Assise sur le bord d'une falaise, elle laissait le calme l'envahir après le tumulte de ces derniers jours.

Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le mariage de sa nièce et la fameuse après-midi où Gimli et elle-même avaient fini ivres après avoir bu la cuvée spéciale de Tulkas. Année riche en émotions pour la jeune femme qui s'était découverte un amour certain pour le Nain, mais les émotions fortes n'étaient pas que pour elle. En effet, ces quatre années avaient apporté la naissance de Rosaline, prénom humain certes mais choisi par sa sœur Elenna pour sa fille née quatorze mois plus tôt. De même, le matin même Legolas et Melethiel leur avait annoncé avec un grand sourire qu'eux aussi auraient un heureux événement à fêter d'ici quelques mois.

Souriant à cette pensée Elerinna songea qu'elle aussi, un jour, aimerait avoir une famille bien à elle, un enfant à chérir de tout son cœur. Cela ne semblait toutefois pas faire partie du futur proche. Car pour ça il fallait déjà être en couple, avec un Elfe de bonne famille de préférence et l'elleth doutait que cela se produise un jour. Aucun homme de sa race ne l'intéressait. Trop pompeux, présomptueux, narcissiques, les ellyn n'avaient rien pour lui plaire.

Non, elle, elle rêvait chaque nuit d'un homme brute, barbu, chaleureux et fort. D'un homme qui n'avait pas peur de mettre les mains dans la merde, qui savait rire et profiter de la vie au lieu de rester sagement assis à conter des histoires passées. D'un Nain qui, depuis quelques temps, lui offrait des fleurs chaque fois qu'il la voyait. De Gimli.

Soupirant doucement, la jeune femme retint difficilement une larme qui voulait rouler sur sa joue. Elfe et Nain ne se mariaient pas, ne se mettaient pas ensemble. C'était invraisemblable. Tous connaissaient l'inimité qui régnait entre leur deux espèces. Et de toute façon, une telle union ne serait jamais acceptée. Alors pourquoi l'aimait-elle ? Pourquoi son cœur ne pouvait-il pas battre pour un ellon gentil et affectueux ? Pourquoi devait-elle voir cet homme merveilleux à chaque fois que ces yeux se fermaient ?

Secouant la tête, Elerinna essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'était éloignée de tout en cette belle soirée d'été. Pour pouvoir être à l'écart et ne plus penser, ne plus réfléchir. Se ressourcer à travers les merveilles de la nature sans avoir à s'inquiéter du monde. Car si Aman guérissait toutes les blessures du cœur, disait-on, des plaies apparaissaient pourtant dans son muscle à émotions si fragile.

« -Elerinna ? Elerinna ? Tu es ici ?

Sursautant à l'appel de son ami pour qui elle éprouvait de plus amples sentiments, elle tacha de se reconstituer un masque souriant, de ne pas lui montrer ses tumultes intérieurs. Inspirant profondément, elle cria :

-Je suis là !

Quelques instants plus tard le sujet de ses songes secrets apparut, toujours aussi beau. Laissant ses lèvres s'étirer doucement, le Nain sembla s'apercevoir que quelque chose la taraudait, et ce malgré son masque. Posant délicatement sa main bourrue sur la délicate joue de l'elleth, il caressa son visage quelques secondes, secondes qui parurent durer une vie aux yeux d'Elerinna qui profita de cet instant intime.

Il ne sentait pas les fleurs ou encore le miel comme la plupart des Elfes qu'elle avait pu côtoyer, non, son odeur était plus brute, plus sauvage. Comme la nature après une tempête. Un monde fragilisé, bousculé, mais toujours là, vivant, immortel.

-Ça va, le rassura-t-elle quand elle s'aperçut qu'il allait lui poser la question. Vraiment. »

La mimique qu'il fit alors que ses lèvres se tordaient légèrement lui montra qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot, mais il en fit pourtant fi, et l'aidant à s'éloigner du bord de la falaise, il lui fit signe de le suivre d'un geste de la main.

Intriguée, la jeune femme le suivit. Marchant dans ses pas, elle descendit avec lui vers la plage sauvage en contre-bas. Glissant quelques fois sur le sol rocailleux, elle gloussa en même temps que lui tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à son haut. Ils partageaient un nouveau moment complice, comme les nombreux autres qui s'étaient déroulés ces dernières années. Mais c'était entre amis, toujours entre amis. Car si chacun aimait l'autre d'un feu totalement fou et passionnel, il ne lui en avait jamais fait part. Les mots n'avaient jamais franchi leurs lèvres scellées dans un accord secret qui les poignardait pourtant tous deux.

Abaissant doucement ses paupières en sentant le sable fin glisser sous ses pieds nus, Elerinna finit par ouvrir les yeux et plaçant sa main dans celle de Gimli, se laissa entraîner vers un creux au pied de la falaise.

Riant légèrement quand l'homme lui barra la vision de sa large paume quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui fit totalement confiance pour la guider. Elle sentit le sable se faire de plus en plus rare et bientôt elle marcha sur de larges pierres plates, douces et fraîches. C'était étrange car la saison de l'été régnait en maître en ce moment-même et la chaleur accablait la nature, mais elle apprécia ce changement soudain de température. Ils marchèrent encore et l'elleth profita de ces instants précieux pendant lesquels elle pouvait s'abandonner au bonheur. De son ouïe fine elle entendit bientôt le clapotis d'une eau fraîche et pure qui butait doucement contre une berge rocheuse. De plus en plus curieuse, Elerinna dut lutter pour ne pas tricher et regarder les alentours.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et que Gimli retira sa main, sa paume frôla accidentellement la poitrine de la jeune femme. Et s'il ne s'en aperçut pas, le corps de l'elleth, lui, s'embrasa. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais c'était toujours aussi puissant, comme un feu qu'on ne pouvait éteindre et qui brûlait, brûlait jusqu'à ne laisser que cendres. C'était une passion folle et secrète, de celle qu'elle pourrait jamais avouer.

Baissant doucement le regard, elle finit par observer l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa littéralement le souffle. C'était une grotte marine dont la splendeur ne pourrait jamais être égalée. Les roches grises brillaient de mille éclats turquoises et de magnifiques pierres précieuses bleues semblaient éclairer l'endroit d'une douce quiétude. L'eau opaline resplendissait elle aussi, et semblait les appeler à l'abandon.

Se tournant vers Gimli, Elerinna sentit son cœur gonflé d'amour exploser en une myriade d'étoiles. Eru, qu'elle l'aimait ! Mais comment le lui faire comprendre ? Comment lui dire qu'elle n'était plus l'enfant naïve qu'il avait connue, mais une femme faite de sentiments, de désir ? Comment lui dire qu'elle imaginait sa bouche sur la sienne, son corps dans le sien ? Qu'elle donnerait tout pour un futur avec lui mais qu'elle n'osait finalement l'envisager connaissant l'inimité de leurs deux peuples ?

Ses yeux se mirent à luire et une larme qu'elle ne chercha pas à retenir glissa sur sa peau laiteuse. L'homme la rattrapa de son pouce avant de saisir délicatement son visage. Et laissant ses sentiments réprimés depuis quatre ans l'envahir, Elerinna baissa la tête et l'embrassa tandis qu'ils glissaient au sol, en partie dans l'eau.

Les baisers qu'ils s'échangèrent furent d'un feu liquide et brûlant, passionnels et sans détour possible. En faisant taire leurs cœurs ils ne s'étaient que blessés et à présent leurs âmes, leurs corps cherchaient à se rejoindre pour se guérir, se soigner.

À un moment donné, alors que leurs cœurs battaient en harmonie, que leurs lèvres, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient pour ne plus en finir, que leurs mains glissaient vers l'autre pour mieux se découvrir, la jeune femme s'écarta légèrement avant d'entrer plus profondément dans l'eau. Puis, se baissant elle se retrouva mouillée jusqu'en haut du cou. Mais même la froideur de ce petit paradis liquide ne pouvait faire taire les flammes de son corps, et se relevant elle fit preuve d'une grande audace.

Laissant glisser sa robe tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de Gimli, elle lui sourit doucement. Sa chaire mise à nue ruisselait de quelques gouttes légères et discrètes, et tout son être enflammé n'attendait plus que son Nain s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa plus passionnément encore. Ses mains la touchaient, la faisaient vibrer puis finalement, il la fit s'allonger en dessous de lui et l'aima de tous son cœur.

Si au début c'était lent, car il craignait de la faire souffrir, leurs ébats prirent rapidement une tournure bestiale, brutale, les faisant mourir sous la passion de l'acte. Inconsciemment, ils cherchaient à se punir mutuellement. Ils s'en voulaient d'avoir tu leurs sentiments et de s'être faits souffrir autant. Combien de fois avaient-ils pleurer face à leurs sentiments qui refusaient de les quitter ? Pleurant sans savoir que leur moitié faisait de même. Leur deuxième fois fut tendre et douce, comme une caresse, un baume apaisant appliquée sur leurs blessures.

Épuisée, la peau recouverte d'un voile de sueur, Elerinna reposait sur le torse de Gimli. Leurs corps emmêlés, toujours unis, respiraient ensemble, comme si rien ne pouvait plus les séparer désormais. Ils n'avaient pas utilisé de protections, la jeune femme en était consciente tout autant qu'elle savait que leurs actes pouvaient avoir certaines conséquences. Étrangement, cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Il se passerait ce qu'il devait se passer, ce qu'Eru avait écrit pour eux. Si elle ne portait pas d'enfant et bien soit, et si elle en portait un alors ils feraient avec. Ils se débrouilleraient, car dès lors plus personne ne pourrait dire quelque chose contre eux, les empêcher d'être ensemble.

Expirant doucement, l'Elfe laissa finalement les mots imprononçables se prononcer :

« -Je t'aime, Gimli. De tout mon cœur, de tout mon âme. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant.

La respiration du Nain en dessous d'elle se bloqua légèrement avant qu'il ne la serre davantage et qu'il ne murmure à son tour :

-Tu n'es pas la seule en faute, Elerinna. Car si mon amour pour toi est bien plus grand et plus précieux que tous les joyaux du monde, je n'ai jamais su t'en parler. J'avais peur, Lina, terriblement peur et cela m'a rendu aveugle. Je n'ai pas su voir qu'à nous taire nous nous détruisions. Aussi, je ne veux pas que tu te blâmes seule. Nous sommes tous les deux responsables. Il faut simplement aller de l'avant aujourd'hui. »

L'embrassant délicatement, elle finit par s'endormir, sa tête confortablement calée contre son torse.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent au petit matin et qu'ils furent habillés, le Nain retint doucement sa moitié secrète avant de lui baiser les lèvres.

« -Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda Elerinna.

-Je ne le sais, répondit Gimli. Cependant je ne serai pas là le mois qui arrive. Je m'en vais avec Mahal rendre visite à quelques membres de ma famille éloignée. Je suis curieux de connaître davantage mes origines. Mais je rentrerai bientôt, termina-t-il. Promis.

Son cœur se serrant douloureusement, elle pressa la main de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle comprenait les motivations de son départ et si elle savait qu'il ne partirait guère longtemps, sa future absence n'en restait pas moins douloureuse.

-Promets-moi cependant une chose, reprit-il très sérieusement. Si jamais de cette nuit ensemble doit naître un enfant, je veux que tu m'en informes.

Acquiesçant gravement, Elerinna prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer :

-Je te le jure. »

Ils finirent par devoir se séparer, par se dire au revoir, ne sachant pas quel serait leur futur désormais. Car ils ne pouvaient plus nier leur amour commun. C'était terminé. Ils devaient faire face et prendre les mesures nécessaires. Mais les mesures pour quoi, cela restait encore un mystère.

Les premiers jours, Elerinna vécut comme dans une bulle brumeuse blanche et rayonnante. Le souvenir de cette nuitée dans la grotte maritime lui revenait constamment, par vagues, et le rouge lui montait souvent aux joues. Et si sa famille avait compris le pourquoi du comment, ils n'en montrèrent aucun signe.

À la fin de la première semaine, l'elleth se sentit désespérée. L'absence du Nain la rongeait. Ne souhaitant faire part de son humeur massacrante à sa sœur Elenna qui avait à faire avec sa famille, elle rejoignit la demeure de Earwen et Amandil, ses parents. Ces derniers s'aperçurent rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas, et sa mère comprenant finalement ce dont il en retournait même si elle n'en fit pas part à sa fille, resta près d'Elerinna pour la soutenir moralement.

Lorsque la moitié du mois fut écoulée, la jeune femme rejoignit Estë, la Valië guérisseuse pour savoir si elle attendait un enfant. La réponse négative qui en découla fit mal à l'elleth qui s'aperçut alors de l'importance de ses sentiments pour Gimli. Elle voulait fonder une famille avec lui, et qu'importe si cela ne devait pas plaire aux autres ! Elle aussi avait droit à son bonheur. Sur cette nouvelle résolution, elle était rentrée chez ses parents.

Trois semaines après la nuit dans la grotte, l'absence du Nain devint si insupportable qu'Elerinna passa ses journées prostrée dans son lit, attendant patiemment le retour de celui qu'elle aimait. Face à ce comportement, Earwen prit la décision de discuter avec sa fille. C'est ainsi que par une belle après-midi, sa parente arriva dans sa chambre, s'assit à ses côtés et commença à parler.

« - _Tu l'aimes vraiment, ce Nain ?_ demanda doucement sa mère.

Hochant doucement la tête, la jeune femme sentit ses yeux luire et briller de larmes qui refusèrent cependant de couler.

- _Bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer_ , répondit-elle la gorge serrée.

Le visage de son interlocutrice se fit alors grave avant que de légères rides d'expression n'apparaissent sur sa peau lumineuse et qu'un sourire ne vienne l'embellir davantage.

- _Alors Lina, il va falloir que tu t'accroches à cet amour de toutes tes forces, que tu y puises la source de ton bonheur_ _et de ton courage_ _. Lorsque Gimli reviendra, iel nin, je veux que tu ailles le rejoindre et que vous passiez le reste de votre vie ensemble. Je ne vais pas te mentir, Lina, tu vas devoir affronter de nombreuses critiques. Mais sache que nous, ta famille, te soutiendront toujours dans tes choix. Et si vos cœurs sont liés, qui sommes nous pour reprocher cet état de fait à Eru_ _Iluvatar_ _? Je ne veux que ton bonheur, ma fille. Alors fonce et ne te soucie pas de ceux qui pourraient te critiquer._

Surprise par ses paroles, Elerinna resta quelques secondes sans réagir avant de sa jeter au cou de sa génitrice. Elle avait vraiment une famille en or. Eru avait été merveilleux en lui accordant ce bonheur-ci.

- _Toutefois_ , reprit sa parente au bout de quelques instants, _cela m'étonnerait que ce Nain apprécie de te voir dans cet état. Donc tu vas te remuer et te préparer, nous allons voir Melethiel et Legolas. Dépêche-toi, nous partons dans une heure._ »

Souriante après cette discussion qui lui avait fait grand bien, l'elleth retrouva rapidement le moral et se hâta pour ne pas être en retard à la visite chez sa nièce.

La fin d'après-midi et la soirée passées chez Melethiel furent très agréables. Les futurs parents racontèrent en effet leur matinée avec Thranduil à qui ils venaient d'apprendre la nouvelle. Ce dernier, qui au début n'approuvait pas l'union de son fils qu'il voulait garder pour lui, s'avérait enchanté par la naissance prochaine d'un petit-fils ou d'une petite-fille. Il commençait déjà -selon Legolas- à préparer les futures activités qu'il pourrait faire avec Lui ou Elle.

Ce fut ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, le cœur gonflé d'espoir, qu'Elerinna se mit à attendre le retour de Gimli. Ce dernier arriva en soirée alors que le soleil colorait de rose le ciel. C'était un cadre propice à l'amour et se consumant toute entière pour lui, l'elleth se jeta dans ses bras alors qu'il descendait tout juste de sa monture et l'embrassa passionnément, lui montrant par-là que désormais elle se moquait royalement du regard des autres et qu'elle voulait vivre avec lui chaque jour de sa vie.

D'abord surpris et sans réaction, le Nain finit par lui rendre son baiser avec autant d'ardeur qu'elle avait mis pour le débuter. Il se stoppa finalement au bout de quelques instants et bégayant quelque peu, il commença à parler :

« -Comme je voyageais avec ton grand-père Mahal... ou Aulë comme tu l'appelles... enfin on a parlé et de fil en aiguille il m'a un peu questionné... plutôt beaucoup en fait... sur mes intentions. Comprenant qu'elles étaient sincères il m'aida à fabriquer quelque chose et... enfin...

Gimli ne semblait plus savoir comment formuler sa phrase et face à son baragouin la jeune femme se sentit curieuse. Elle sentait ce qui allait arriver mais ne voulait pas le croire. Ses rêves ne pouvaient devenir réalité. Pourtant, son amour s'agenouilla soudain au sol et lui montrant une magnifique alliance il lui demanda :

-Elerinna, fille d'Amandil et Earwen, acceptez-vous de passer le restant de votre vie avec moi ?

Son cœur bondissant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut qu'il allait s'arracher de sa cage thoracique, elle éclat en sanglots, des larmes d'une joie pure, avant d'enlacer l'homme qu'elle aimait puis de souffler au creux de son oreille :

-Oui ! Oui ! Mille fois oui ! »

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent enfin, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et se soudèrent pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Car qu'importe les épreuves qui pourraient être leurs, ils sauraient les affronter main dans la main, toujours, et ce pour l'éternité.

 **REPONSES AUX ANONYMES :**

Fet : Coucou ! Je ne sais pas si un jour tu liras cet OS-ci mais voici celui demandé ! Bisous et passe un bon été !

Yourfirstfan : Coucou ma belle Zaza ! Je ne pense guère avoir besoin de te développer une longue réponse car tout ce que je veux dire tu t'en doutes déjà. Tu es ma meilleure amie et notre amitié malgré la distance perdure alors ma pompe à émotion s'en réjouit mille fois. Tu es l'une des personnes que j'admire le plus, celle qui donne des coups de pieds au cul quand il le faut. Tu es ma meilleure amie et peu importe le futur tu compteras toujours pour moi et tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur. Ta best friend un peu folle à qui tu manques beaucoup. Big kisses with love.

Lol : Coucou ! J'espère que cet OS aura répondu à tes questions et demandes. Oui, Legolas et Melethiel auront des enfants et Thranduil réagit plutôt bien à la nouvelle. Le voilà qui risque d'ailleurs de devenir un papi gâteau. M'enfin, seul l'avenir des persos le dira ! ^^ J'espère que cet OS te plaira. Bisous et bonne chance pour la lecture si jamais tu le lis !


End file.
